


The Time Werewolves Were No Help At All With Stiles's Feathery Little Problem - #3 - Boyd

by Llama



Series: The Time Werewolves Were No Help At All With Stiles's Feathery Little Problem [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Multi, Silly, Valentine's Day, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up with wings. Yeah, that's the whole plot. Oh, and werewolves are no help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Werewolves Were No Help At All With Stiles's Feathery Little Problem - #3 - Boyd

**Author's Note:**

> Wings and utter crack, written as five short flash fics for Full Moon Ficlet on Valentine's Day 2013. Yes, it took me this long to get around to posting it here!
> 
> Eventually revealed as Stiles/Erica/Isaac.

"Get in the van," is all Boyd says when he turns up, right on the stroke of seven o'clock. Stiles decides Boyd is his favorite werewolf just for the lack of unnecessary waffling.

"You're my favorite werewolf," he says, climbing in the back carefully while Boyd starts up. Boyd needs more appreciation, and Stiles isn't feeling much for anyone else today so far.

"No, I'm not," says Boyd, and it's an order, not a statement. "I know the kind of thing you like to do with werewolves."

Stiles feels his jaw drop. Maybe he's turning into a cartoon character. That would explain a lot. Or maybe he's still asleep-- ow, no, count that one out. He rubs at his arm.

"That was _one time_!" he says, when his mouth is working again. "I was... curious, and there was a lot of tequila involved, and werewolves know just how to tempt you with-- you know, never mind."

He kind of does mind, though.

"Does everyone know?" He chews on his lip. 

"Yep." Stiles can see Boyd's grin in the mirror, and he knows he's not lying. "Peter recorded you. He's okay sometimes. For a psycho."

"He-- what?" 

"Call me," Boyd says, and when he does, Stiles can hear the strains of 'Oh, god' and 'Aah, fuck' coming from the driver's seat. 

He's pretty sure they weren't the most embarrassing things he moaned out that night, but he's not going to ask.

"Have I mentioned you're definitely my least favorite werewolf?" Boyd opens his mouth. "Except for Peter, obviously." 

"Obviously," Boyd agrees, apparently satisfied, and puts his foot down.


End file.
